


L'incapacità di amare.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s2e10 The sins of Daedalus, F/M, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Lorenzo vi guarda per l’ultima volta e dice soltanto:”Forse la vostra incapacità di amare vi unirà più di tutto il resto.”





	L'incapacità di amare.

C’era stato un periodo in cui quelle mani, che ora ti stanno strozzando, ti donavano amore.

_Amore_ , che parola buffa, vero?

Lo stesso amore che stai rinnegando su tutti i fronti, davanti alla persona che ha giurato di amarti, cosciente di non  esserne davvero capace.  
Lorenzo vi guarda per l’ultima volta e dice soltanto:”Forse la vostra incapacità di amare vi unirà più di tutto il resto.”  
Poi carezza il suo volto, di sfuggita, come ad imprimere il segno dell’ultimo passaggio delle dita sulla sua pelle.  
Di nuovo, Lucrezia, quella pelle non è la tua.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco di nuovo in questo fandom! Ma dopo la 2x10 non potevo non prodigarmi a scrivere qualcosa su questo 3some che è poco three ma tanto awsome.  
> Dire che sono letteralmente sconvolta è dire davvero davvero poco.  
> Ma evito di dire cose a caso per chi non ha ancora visto questo finale di stagione spiazzante.  
> SOPRATTUTTO SAPERE CHI è NICO.  
> Okay, sulla drabble c'è poco da dire, penso che tutti abbiano capito che scena è quella a cui mi riferisco e uhm, il pre-slash è una mia piccola fissa, perdonatemi la libertà.


End file.
